


Different Life

by whxtson, winxchender (whxtson)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Harry Potter, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sons, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whxtson/pseuds/whxtson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whxtson/pseuds/winxchender
Summary: [ drarry / mpreg / +18 ]Diante do túmulo de Dumbledore após a batalha final, Harry desejou que Voldemort nunca tivesse existido. Ele apenas não tinha conhecimento de que seu pedido seria atendido. O mesmo acordou em uma cama estranha, com uma pessoa de fios platinados ao seu lado lhe dando bom dia e um anel de casamento no dedo. Para completar, as risadas infantis no andar debaixo e o cachorro que estranhamente soltava bolhas de sabão pela boca o deixaram desnorteado. O que foi que ele fez?





	1. "Fio dourado e despertadores distintos"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, doces! Eu temo que tenha perdido o jeito com notas de autor, mas aqui estou eu. Different Life está sendo postada no wattpad e no spirit, e como eu queria muito começar a usar o ao3, resolvir postar a fanfic aqui também. Obviamente, nos outros sites, a história está mais adiantada. Eu vou tentar ir postando devagar aqui. Anyway, esse é um plot bem "calmo", nada muito triste e eu prometo que vai haver um final feliz. Caso queiram me procurar, meu twitter é @whxtson e eu estou sempre online.
> 
> As tags ainda têm que ser atualizadas. Irei ajeitar conforme o meu tempo.
> 
> Um grande beijo e boa leitura.

Era uma manhã nublada e com poucos vestígios de raios solares. Harry dava certo desconto para o clima, afinal, ainda eram por volta das cinco da manhã e ele realmente não estava esperando um tempo firme no frio Reino Unido. Com roupas pesadas para se proteger e o nariz levemente avermelhado, ele caminhava solenemente para o último lugar queria ir no momento. Mesmo assim era preciso; em um de seus bolsos, encontrava-se dois artefatos de uma história antiga que acabou tornando-se um conto para dormir. Um dos artefatos lhe pertencia como uma herança de família e o outro iria voltar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Harry perdera a conta de quantas vezes admirou tal objeto mágico com certa nostalgia e temor. Há poucos dias havia decidido que a varinha das varinhas voltaria para as mãos de seu dono antecessor: Albus Dumbledore. E este era o maior motivo para o menino-que-sobreviveu estar caminhando em uma manhã nublada nos arredores da sua antiga escola, local onde sorriu e chorou. O local onde ganhou tudo e este mesmo tudo foi retirado de si. 

Se encolheu em seu casaco e sua toca na cabeça que cobria os cabelos negros bagunçados. Um caos, assim como a vida de Harry nos últimos dias. Nunca havia suportado atenção e agora, deveria lidar com o dobro dela. Os males de ser o salvador da magia. Era cercado por pessoas que mal o conheciam e formavam algum tipo de imagem fantasiosa do mesmo. O herói dos bruxos, a esperança da magia. Grande coisa! Harry tinha sorte, um pouco de determinação e talvez ele fosse um tanto imprudente, sem contar aquela natureza heróica que carregava consigo.

Entretanto, seus defeitos que davam certo não estavam sendo utilizados no momento. Naquela manhã, dali a algumas horas, haveria um julgamento. Harry havia sido convidado pelo próprio ministro para assistir sentado ao juri, contudo, o pobre rapaz não tinha coragem suficiente para encarar a família Malfoy depois de tudo. E com esse sentimento, a lembrança de que ainda estava em posse da varinha de Draco o pertubava. Imaginava como ele deveria estar: um bruxo puro-sangue sem a tomada de sua magia. Harry ainda podia se lembrar dos detalhes que formavam o objeto: pilriteiro e pelo de unicórnio. Vinte e cinco centímetros. Riu quando, bobamente, lembrou-se que leu algo sobre a madeira referente a varinha à alguns dias. Uma árvore cheia de espinhos, indomável e briguenta, assim como o próprio Draco. Ele era como o maldito espinho de sua vida.

Não sabia se teria coragem de ir ao julgamento para ver seu antigo inimigo de escola e os pais do mesmo serem mandados à Azkaban. Não suportaria vê-los perder tudo, inclusive a dignidade. Dignidade essa que estava sendo jogada aos ventos assim que Harry recebeu um pergaminho de Lucius com um pedido de ajuda. O Malfoy-pai queria que o salvador revelasse algum depoimento que salvasse pelo menos a Narcisa e Draco. Harry se admirou com tal pedido, mas não sabia como fazer para atender. Optou pelo silêncio, sabendo que as esperanças dos três haviam sido esmagadas pela falta de respostas.

Finalmente parou e seus pensamentos com os Malfoy se foram assim que deslumbrou o túmulo de mármore. O nome em dourado lhe de trouxe lembranças e Harry não as queria ter no momento, mas era inevitável. Pegou do bolso do casaco a varinha que ele devolveria ao lugar, desenrolando-a da capa da invisibilidade que agora lhe era útil para fugir de flashes e perguntas. Com um suspiro, a varinha das varinhas em mãos e sentindo o frio do dia, o Potter começou a falar o que havia treinado:

— Acho que agora eu entendo o quão poética é a morte. — falou e riu pelo nariz. — Ela é calma, quieta... a vida é mais agitada. — lamentou. — Eu vim... eu vim devolver a varinha das varinhas ao seu dono. E talvez ter uma de nossas conversas? Eu não sei...

Se aproximou devagar, se sentando no chão e ignorando a friagem da grama.

— Minha vida está um caos, Senhor... eu conseguir derrotar Voldemort, mas dessa vez parece ser pior. Com o líder derrubado, os seguidores das trevas parecem estar perdidos. — disse. — E ainda temos os dementadores que parecem apreciar fazer ataques aos trouxas. E todos esperam que eu resolva os problemas, mas eu... — abaixou a cabeça um tanto decepcionado consigo mesmo. — Dez dias atrás, o Ministério capturou um dos Comensais da Morte e chamou-me para ver seu julgamento. Era Theodoro Nott, o mesmo garoto quieto da Sonserina. O mesmo garoto que eu via pelos corredores em meus tempos de escola indo para Azkaban totalmente enlouquecido.

Harry olhou a varinha das varinhas na sua mão. Ficou algum tempo em silêncio, tentando formular algo coerente em sua mente.

— Hoje será o julgamento dos Malfoy e eu estou com medo de assistir. Medo do esperado. — contou. — Uma mentira para Voldemort ou aquela cena de Draco entregando sua varinha para matar o Lorde podem ser suficientes? Eu não sei... há tantos crimes. Ele tentou matá-lo! E Lucius fez coisas terríveis! — lamentou em meio à brisa fria. Harry fechou os olhos. — E então, há o luto. Eu enterrei Colin, Lavender, Fred, Tonks, Remus... eles mereciam uma vida depois de tudo que passaram. — ele fez um rosto dolorido. Sua próxima fala veio cheia de rancor e dor. — As vezes, eu queria que Voldemort jamais chegasse a existir...

Apertou a varinha das varinhas com certa força. Não chegou a ver a brisa gelada levar consigo uma linha brilhante que havia saído da mesma. Era dourada, como um fio de ouro, e contornou o corpo de Harry antes de desaparecer no nublado das nuvens. O rapaz, entretanto, não viu o manifesto mágico. Estava de olhos fechados em um silêncio torturante. Talvez esperasse uma frase sábia ou uma mensagem, porém, nada além da brisa e do balançar da grama vieram. Finalmente ele abriu os olhos e, silencioso, moveu a varinha para abrir o túmulo. Não teria coragem de ver o corpo em decomposição do ex-diretor, por isso, depositou a varinha por cima do caixão. Retirou sua própria do bolso e novamente fechou o túmulo.

— Espero que esteja bem, Diretor Dumbledore. — murmurou. — Eu vou tentar me manter vivo. Acho que é o que você quer que eu faça...

Virou-se de costas e guardou sua varinha, encolhendo-se nas roupas de inverno e voltando a caminhar para fora dos arredores do que havia sobrado de Hogwarts.

Harry não queria admitir, mas estava fugindo das lembranças que lhe faziam sentir aquela nostalgia de antes da guerra. Paredes que carregavam histórias demais e um peso tremendo em seus ombros. Não voltou à Rua dos Alfeneiros ou a Mui Antiga Mansão Black; nem ao menos aceitou o convite de ir para A Toca. Harry também estava evitando Ginny, que já havia lhe enviado cartas ofensivas demais para eles poder contar, porém, a última correspondência da ruiva estava recheada de desistência e mágoa, com frases que machucavam seu espírito.

_"...herói ou o homem que eu amo? Acho que sempre foi admiração, nunca teve paixão."_

E ele concordava.

Harry abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento em uma parte isolada de Londres e entrou, trancando-se no lugar e suspirando aliviado. Ele não aguentava mais ser seguido e tinha consciência de que haviam encontrando seu pequeno "esconderijo". Se virou para dentro e viu em cima do seu sofá, empoleirada entre os travesseiros, uma coruja parda com uma carta no bico. A assinatura de Hermione estava visível e o olhar do menino-que-sobreviveu foi-se para o relógio-cuco que havia ganhado da velha professora Trewlaney: eram exatos meio dia. Harry ficara fora por horas e havia perdido o julgamento.

Andou até a coruja, sentando-se no sofá e fazendo um leve carinho no animal, que soltou a carta em seu colo e piou alegre. Harry sorriu fracamente se lembrando de Edwiges. Ainda com a mão acariciando as penas da coruja, ele abriu a carta e leu-a com cuidado:

_Harry,_

_Infelizmente não conseguimos fazer muito. Lucius Malfoy e Draco acabaram sendo sentenciados a Azkaban e Narcisa a prisão domiciliar por não ter a marca negra. Foi uma cena terrível, vê-los sendo arrastados pelos aurores... eu me pergunto aonde você estava, Harry. Se estivesse aqui, talvez conseguisse impedir._

_Até mesmo Ron está triste. Nunca o vi ter pena de Malfoy, mas ele estava horrível. Eu juro, tentei de tudo, mas o Ministério ainda está infestado de mentes primitivas._

_Responda minha carta quando puder. E me diga como foi a entrega da varinha ao túmulo de Dumbledore._

_Com amor,_

_**Hermione J. Granger.** _

Harry permaneceu por um longo tempo olhando a carta. A culpa lhe abateu e ele apenas se deixou cair ainda mais no sofá, assustando a coruja que levantou voo e foi para sua cozinha. O moreno suspirou, a imagem de Malfoy pedindo por ajuda veio a sua mente. Como ele era um imbecil! Um covarde de merda que não conseguiu encarar novamente aquelas tempestades nas orbes do inimigo. E ele era o maldito raio, não era? O que temia nas tempestades? O arrependimento? Os sentimentos? Harry não sabia responder.

Jogou a carta de lado e se deixou cair no sofá, esticando o corpo e implorando para não pensar. Ele não queria lembrar de nada. Ele queria ser um grande vazio. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, fugindo das imagens de sua mente. Ao menos notou aquele mesmo fio dourado rodeando-o, tomando-o como seu. Harry sentiu seu corpo flutuar e ser levado por um sono solto, sua mente se esvaziar e o alívio vir como um prêmio depois de todas aquelas semanas. Seu corpo estava confortável entre lençóis e um cheiro de café veio para suas narinas como um presente divino. Harry sorriu em seu sono.

Mas sua mente pareceu estranhar aqueles fatos: café, lençóis e um espaço muito maior do que seu sofá. O moreno abriu os olhos levemente e se espreguiçou, tateando ao seu lado em busca de seu óculos. Um despertador tocou, Harry sentou-se, colocando o óculos e finalmente enxergando o lugar onde estava.

Aquela não era sua sala e muito menos o seu sofá. Não era nem mesmo o seu quarto. Ele franziu o cenho: estava louco? Será que aparatou durante o sono em algum descontrole de magia? Isso era possível? Harry estava prestes a se fazer mais questionamentos quando notou uma movimentação ao seu lado.

— Harry, desligue esse despertador. Vai acordar o Scorp... — a sonoridade rouca lhe causou arrepios. Ele não conhecia aquela voz tão adulta. Seus olhos focalizaram cabelos platinados escondidos entre os cobertores. Sua corda vocal falhou quando a pessoa se virou para ele.

Era Draco Malfoy. O mesmo Draco que deveria estar em Azkaban naquele momento.

— Malfoy? — perguntou com a voz um tanto grogue de sono e muito confusa. O platinado sorriu de canto, espreguiçando-se como um gato e fitando Harry com a sombrancelha arqueada. 

— Esse meu sobrenome, espertinho. — disse em um tom brincalhão. Com um movimento rápido, as pernas do loiro rodearam a cintura de Harry e o fizeram cair. O choque veio logo que os lábios do homem tocaram os seus e uma risada brincalhona em seguida contemplou seu rosto assustado e sua boca entreaberta. — Desligue o despertador, amor.

E Malfoy saiu da cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry ficou estático no mesmo lugar, o despertador tocando como antes. Mas seu desespero cresceu quando ele ouviu um latido, seguido de algo quebrando, um grito infantil e um choro de um bebê. No banheiro do quarto, Malfoy gritou:

— Scorpius acordou, Harry! Merlim! Eu sabia que ele acordaria com esse barulho. — e magicamente, o despertador parou de tocar, mas o choro não cessou.

Potter se sentou na cama novamente e colocou as mãos na cabeça. O choro do bebê não ajudava-o a raciocinar e, para piorar, algo em seu dedo enrolou-se ao seu cabelo e ele olhou para sua mão rapidamente. Não gritou, mesmo que seu corpo pedisse pela ação como um modo claro de demonstrar horror. Havia uma aliança de casamento ali. E em verde, o nome Draco cintilava no prateado do anel lustrado.

Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Mas antes, ele urgentemente precisava fazer aquele choro cessar.


	2. "Um, dois, três e Teddy. Não esqueça o Sr. Bolha e a Tia Dora"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

> Harry se levantou, mesmo ainda desnorteado e não sabendo o que estava de fato acontecendo. Sua cabeça estava doendo e seu corpo, ainda sonolento, se mexeu quase automaticamente para fora do quarto. Ele ainda sentia o formigamento dos lábios de Malfoy nos seus e aquela confusão interna de "o que estava acontecendo ali". Para completar, aquele choro não o ajudava a pensar e fazia-o sentir um aperto angustiante no peito, como se sentisse o medo daquele bebê. Seguiu o som do choro quase as cegas, por fim, entrando em um quarto com as paredes clarinhas e tão mágico quanto ele imaginou que seria.

Se Harry parasse para analisar, veria paredes num tom verde-água que era agradável aos olhos. Havia um berço branco no meio do quarto, além de uma poltrona que se mexia sozinha. A janela não mostrava a paisagem lá fora e sim um aquário com peixinhos. Um avião de brinquedo sobrevoava o teto de maneira lenta, com seu piloto sorrindo radiante e virando o volante do transporte de maneira repetitiva. Havia bichinhos de pelúcia nas estantes e na parede, borboletas desenhadas se mexiam graciosamente.

Harry andou vagoroso até o ponto final daquele choramingo angustiante. Olhou para dentro do berço, só então podendo enxergar uma coisinha miudinha de cabelos loirinhos ralos e olhos verdes chorosos. O bebezinho tinha um bico adorável em sua face, juntando a bochechinhas gordinhas e vermelhas que estavam molhadas com lágrimas. A gritaria cessou e agora ele só choramingava manhoso, lamentando por ter sido acordado tão cedo. Seus bracinhos de esticaram assim que seus olhos fitaram Harry. As mãos gordinhas abriam e fechavam de modo repetitivo, num claro sinal de que ele queria colo. Harry deixou seu corpo relaxar ao ver aquela imagem, esquecendo-se de Malfoy e do fato de que ele ao menos sabia onde estava.

— _Dada_. — o bebê balbuciou e colocou uma de suas mãos na boca, a babando completamente. Soltou um gritinho agudo e chutou o ar, querendo chamar a atenção. Sem muita prática, Harry pegou aquela coisinha pequena nos braços e a estudou melhor: era uma criança realmente adorável se não fosse o fato de que estava soltando uma piscina de baba e balbuciando coisas que demonstravam sua irritação com o fato de ter acordado cedo, além dos olhinhos esmeraldas que estavam úmidos. Certamente tinha uma personalidade forte, afinal, ainda no colo de Harry, chutou mais uma vez com suas perninhas gordinhas e soltou outro grito, voltando a derramar lágrimas logo em seguida.

Um tanto desesperado, começou a balançar o bebê e cantarolar uma música qualquer de ninar sem letra. Era uma sinfonia nada agradável, mas que parecia acalmar o bebezinho, que voltava a fechar os olhos devagarinho conforme os movimentos. Estava tudo perfeitamente bem se não fosse braços o rodeando por trás. Harry soltou um grito nada masculino e arregalou os olhos quando viu que era Malfoy. O platinado beijou sua bochecha e se afastou, indo pegar algumas coisas do bebê no armário branco. Como Harry sabia disso era um mistério, ele apenas sabia. Potter se manteve calado, com o menino no colo e os olhos observando Malfoy que parecia muito distraído, como se aquela cena fosse algo comum no cotidiano dos dois.

— Você... — Harry encontrou sua voz e os olhos tempestuosos de Draco se viraram para ele com suavidade. Ele segurava um potinho de lenços umidecidos e os cabelos estavam bagunçados, como se realmente tivesse acordado agora. — Você deveria estar em Azkaban!

— Isso é alguma cantada bizarra? — perguntou sarcástico. Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver, apertando o bebê babão contra seu corpo. — Harry, sinceramente... o que está acontecendo com você essa manhã? Weasley está te fazendo de cobaia? Granger está lhe mandando mais papéis que o normal para o seu escritório? — perguntou se aproximando. Harry se afastou quase automaticamente. — Oh, por Merlim! Me entregue Scorpius, ele precisa se trocar. Você pode ir ajudar as crianças com o café, pois tenho plena certeza de que Dora já está aqui pelo barulho de copos quebrando e-

— Antes de tudo, me explique o que diabos está acontecendo aqui! — exigiu e Draco parou. A testa se enrugou em claro sentimento de indignação e confusão. — Porque você está aqui e por que eu acordei ao seu lado e você me beijou e tem esse bebê adorável e-

— Hey, hey! Respire! — Draco pediu com as mãos esticadas. — Harry, o que está havendo?

— Para de me chamar de Harry! Você nunca me chamou assim! Foi sempre Potter! — gritou, esquecendo-se do bebê em seu colo. Scorpius começou a chorar vendo seus pais "brigarem". Draco não perdeu tempo, ignorando o surto do marido e tirando seu filho dos braços do mesmo. Harry parecia arrependido de ver o bebê chorar. Droga! Ele estava tão quietinho, pensou com desgosto.

— Eu vou pedir uma semana de folga para você. — disse Malfoy enquanto tentava acalmar o pequenino nos braços. — Está na cara que está sobrecarregado. "Você nunca me chamou assim." — imitou a voz do marido em tom irônico. — Achei que essa aliança no seu dedo me deixasse te chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Harry fechou os punhos e fitou o platinado com raiva. Draco não pareceu se intimidar. Os dois ficaram se encarando por longos segundos enquanto ouviam Scorpius choramingar. Esse contato foi quebrado com a entrada de uma avalanche no quarto miúdo demais para tantos indivíduos.

Duas pessoinhas agarraram as pernas de Harry em um abraço apertado e quase o fizeram cair. Um cão enorme — um labrador cor-de-mel — veio derrapando no piso do lugar com a língua para fora. Latiu e para o espanto do moreno, bolhas de sabão saíram junto ao som da boca do animal. Scorpius parou de choramingar e fitou as bolhas voarem, totalmente hipnotizado. O sorriso banguela apareceu e ele quase se jogou para fora dos braços de Draco em um movimento impulsivo. Para o horror de Harry, as duas pessoinhas que estavam penduradas em suas pernas disseram juntas:

— Papa!

— Deise, Tony... larguem o papai. — Draco pediu com a voz calma. Harry nunca viu aquele tom de voz na boca do platinado. — O papa está um pouco cansado hoje.

Harry estava pertubado com aquilo. Havia duas criancinhas na sua frente: rostos idênticos e cabelos castanhos. Além disso, os olhos verdes escuros eram hipnotizantes, porém, nenhum deles se parecia realmente com Harry ou Draco. Usavam pijamas coloridos e pareciam estar ligados no 220v. A menina segurava uma vassoura de brinquedo e o menino tinha um cupcake mordido na mão, que para o horror de Malfoy, o labrador estava lambendo. Adiantando-se, ele retirou o doce da mão do menino e o olhou de modo advertente.

— Antony, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o Sr. Bolha pode ficar doente com esses doces. — falou e o menino abaixou a cabeça arrependindo. — E quem lhe deu esse cupcake às oito da manhã?!

— O Teddy... — respondeu baixinho. Draco riu incrédulo.

— O Teddy, é claro. — repetiu e colocou o cupcake em cima da mesinha do quarto. Harry abriu a boca para avisar que o cachorro, assim que Draco se virou, agarrou o doce com a boca e sujou a fuça de chantilly. As crianças riram discretamente e pararam rapidamente quando Draco voltou a encará-las.

Sr. Bolha colocou a língua para fora e latiu. Uma nova onda de bolhas de sabão veio e junto dela a risada alta de Scorpius. Harry acharia a cena adorável se não estivesse assustado e confuso. Ele tentou recapitular o que estava acontecendo: acordou ao lado de Malfoy, havia uma aliança de casamento e um bebê. Agora, um par de gêmeos e um cachorro que soltava bolhas de sabão quando latia vieram de brinde. Ele estava admirado por não ter saído gritando ou ter desmaiado. Talvez fosse a guerra que o fez ser tão neutro a situações desesperadoras, mesmo que essa situação fosse aparentemente ter uma família com Draco Malfoy e estar casado com ele. Quando havia acontecido? Ele perdeu a memória ou algo do tipo?

No entanto, a teoria de amnésia se esvaiu quando duas figuras surgiram no quarto completamente sujas de farinha e com as varinhas em mãos. Harry deu um passo para trás e só não caiu sentado pois estava paralizado demais. Os gêmeos gritaram "Tia Dora" — aquelas crianças tinham um vocal realmente admirável — e Harry sentiu vontade de chorar. Respirando fundo e de modo rápido, ele assistiu a cena de Nymphadora Tonks entrando aos tropeços no quarto com a dupla de gêmeos rindo com ela. Era como ver um fantasma.

Os cabelos estavam em um tom de rosa chamativo. Usava roupas coloridas, como as que ela vestia nos dias comuns, diferente dos habituais uniformes de auror. Tonks estava com os olhos bicolores: um castanho e outro azul, como se estivesse se divertindo com isso. Ao ver os gêmeos, ela fez seu cabelo virar uma bagunça de cores, parecendo um arco-íris. A risada que soltou foi alta e engraçada, causando um euforismo em Sr. Bolha que estava pulando em volta da bruxa.

— Hey, Draco... acho que o padrinho não está passando bem. — uma voz jovial disse de modo preocupado e Harry não teve tempo de olhar para o dono dela. Os cinzas das orbes de Malfoy substituíram sua visão. Tonks continuava no quarto, mas agora tentava distrair Deise e Tony que perguntavam "o que estava havendo com o Papa". Os cabelos voltaram a se tornar rosa, mas agora estavam debostados. Foi tudo muito rápido: Harry havia se tornado uma estátua e ele sabia que se mexesse um músculo, era bem capaz de vomitar.

— Harry, querido? Olhe para mim, amor. Harry? 

A voz de Malfoy parecia distante. Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo. As coisas pareciam vir em sua mente como um furacão desordenado e maluco: as mortes, as sepultura, os corpos, os choros, o luto... Merlim! A alguns meses ele estava enterrando Tonks enquanto segurava o pequeno Teddy no colo, que dava tchauzinhos tímidos aos pais e pedia para eles se cuidarem nas estrelas. Como era possível? Harry sentiu braços o guiarem para a poltrona do quarto; não lutou contra. As lágrimas começaram a cair e ele tremia. Scorpius estava no colo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos que o chamou de padrinho. Tonks segurava os gêmeos como podia, impedindo-os de correr na direção do pai. Draco se ajoelhou na frente do marido, o estudando de modo preocupado. Harry poderia ser comparado a alguém que recebeu um beijo de um dementador, se não fosse os soluços e a tremedeira.

— Teddy, fique com as crianças. Eu vou chamar alguém... eu- — Draco limpou as lágrimas de Harry, que ainda olhava para frente e chorava de modo desesperado. — Dora, você pode...?

— Vou chamar Zabini. — informou. Harry pôde escutar a voz dela. O moreno soluçou, não acreditando naquele milagre. — Draco, o que ele tem?

— Eu não sei. — respondeu baixinho. — Teddy, tire as crianças daqui.

Teddy? Os olhos de Harry se mexeram. Encararam o rapaz de pouco mais de dezessete anos. Os cabelos eram castanhos como os de Remus e os olhos acizentados transmitiam os genes Black. Mas ele não parecia com Tonks, ele o lembrava outra pessoa.

— Sirius? — murmurou e Teddy o olhou com a testa franzida. Draco pareceu animado em ver o marido reagindo.

— O que tem o Sirius, querido? — perguntou e Harry olhou para Malfoy dessa vez. Os olhos tempestuosos pareciam se mexer nervosamente. Potter nunca havia visto aquele olhar, principalmente dirigido para ele. — Harry?

— Você deveria estar em Azkaban. — afirmou novamente e o platinado não disse nada. — Você... eu faltei ao julgamento. Eu-

— Ele está delirando. — Draco disse e ergueu a mão, pousando-a na testa do mesmo. Harry não se mexeu, olhando para as pessoas no quarto. Tonks havia saído, Teddy continuava com Scorpius no colo e os gêmeos foram levados dali em protestos. Até o Sr. Bolha escondia o fuçinho entre as patas enquanto encarava o dono. — E está com febre...

— Tia Dora foi chamar o Blaise. — Teddy falou. — Draco, você acha que o padrinho vai ficar maluco?

— Não fale bobagens. — Malfoy ralou com o castanho. — Isso deve ser o nível elevado de trabalho. Harry não para em casa, o corpo apenas teve um curto. Eu juro que vou matar Granger por estar pegando tão pesado com Harry!

Potter não entendia nada, mas ele não queria realmente entender o que significava aquilo. Apenas queria rever Tonks novamente e a abraçar. Pedir perdão e dizer que sentia muito. Os cabelos rosas estavam lá, os olhos multicoloridos e o sorriso brincalhão também. Ele ao menos se lembrava daquela Nymphadora Tonks alegre e divertida; não depois de tanto sofrimento...

Uma movimentação no andar de baixo despertou a todos. Em poucos segundos, um homem de roupas caras entrou. Blaise Zabini estava diferente: mantinha uma barba bem feita, os olhos castanhos e ele com certeza cresceu mais um pouco. Tinha uma feição de pura calmaria e a pele negra era tão macia quanto seda. No dedo, um anel de casamento dourado residia. Ele parecia feliz, talvez fosse um recém-casado. Falou algo com Draco e depois fitou Harry com um estranho olhar preocupado. Se aproximou e ergueu a varinha sem ao menos murmurar qualquer coisa.

— Ele está em choque. — disse depois de terminar seu check-up. — E o corpo respondeu com uma febre. Uma maneira clássica de se proteger. — a calmaria da voz de Zabini deixava Draco alarmado. — Preciso dopá-lo. Ele está cansado e precisa repor energias. Harry precisa dormir.

— Blaise, ontem ele estava bem. Nós jantamos, brincamos com as crianças, ele dormiu a noite toda... — tossiu um pouco nessa parte. Se não fossem as atuais circunstâncias, Blaise iria rir. — Hoje, ele acordou um tanto esquisito. Estava dizendo coisas sobre eu ir à Azkaban e parecia não se lembrar do Scorpius. Porque de repente ele parece estar com a alma para fora do corpo?

— Essas coisas acontecem de um dia para o outro, no caso, o choque. — disse e fitou Harry novamente, que estava encolhido na poltrona olhando para os seus pés. — Acalme os gêmeos e cuide do seu pequeno Scorp, Draco. Eu vou colocar Harry para dormir com um medicamento. Quando ele acordar, me chame. Algo está errado com seu marido e eu quero garantir que estarei por perto.

— Certo. — disse um tanto zonzo de preocupação. Viu Blaise conjurar uma seringa com um conteúdo prateado dentro. — Quanto tempo ele vai dormir? Sabe que poções direto na veia tem efeito mais-

— Ele dormirá o dia todo. Acho que será o suficiente. Deve acordar por volta das oito horas. — respondeu e se aproximou do moreno novamente. Harry relutou em deixar Blaise aplicar o medicamento, recuando como um animal enjaulado, no entanto, não tinha forças. Sua mente estava estranhamente cansada como ele jamais se lembrava. Sentiu o líquido gelado se misturar ao sangue e os olhos se fecharam lentamente. O cenário se escureceu e logo, toda aquela loucura desapareceu quase de imediato.

A última coisa que ele viu foram os olhos alarmados de Malfoy o encarando. Haviam muitos sentimentos ali; tantos, que Harry sufocou em meio a sua paz. Entregue ao abraço quente de Morfeu, o moreno não tinha certeza em afirmar se aquilo havia sido um sonho ou não. Em seu interior, ele torcia para acordar na mesma poltrona. Torcia para rever Tonks e estranhamente, torcia para rever Malfoy e aquele bebezinho babão chamado Scorpius. Em um suspiro, ele se entregou ao escuro calmante de sua mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler e espero que tenha gostado. Até o próximo!

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler! Comentários e Kudos são muito que bem vindos. Até a atualização!


End file.
